Defeat of a Legend
by James34yo
Summary: Harry was always alone he push everybody that he love away for what he felt his problem to bare alone. Troubles will face him and to top it off his sick and could die any second. He checks with the people he loved regularly glad to see that they moved on
1. Chapter 1

Other than writing this fanfiction characters as well as songs I do not own and do not have claim for- the plot is kind of twisted into a way that states that it is still a Harry Potter base story in a different outcome the outcome I do kind of claim

Defeat of a Legend Chapter 1:

Note:(Hogwarts age will start at ten and goes till eight years in the school.)

Harry Potter was always alone. Though he had friends he had push them away for their safety. It was Harry six year that he decided to go travel alone to go find the horcrux that Dumbledore had mentioned was a key to defeat Voldemort. At ten he manages to foil the plans with the sorcerer stone. At eleven he managed to save Ginny the love of his life from the Chamber of Secrets. At thirteen he was able to win the Tri-Wizard Tournament but with the cost of Cedric life as well as Voldemort return. At age fourteen he was always depress though he had never showed it and that's when he met his godfather who manage to bring him out of the slump. At age sixteen he had manage to find a way so that the underage usage of magic will not track his access to magic. Before his seventeenth birthday he managed to find the remaining horcrux and destroy them all. Barely a week upon his seventeenth birthday he managed to expose Voldemort from his hiding place so that the Ministry of Magic knew that he was in fact alive. He had single handily saved millions of lives that counted on him and six months after the expose of Voldemort he manage to destroy Voldemort in a showdown that the whole magical and muggle world could not begin to comprehend one minute there was a huge battle between the death eaters along with Voldemort and Harry the next minute when the death eaters were dealt with Harry showdown with the dark lord Harry seemed to have the upper hand however in a flash of light Harry disappear as though he never existed leaving behind a dead corpse of many death eaters along with the dark lord himself.

In pushing away everything he had cared for and love- he also had also pushed away the only person that mattered to him. Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter was an item all the way from the start of his third year even though they had kept it a secret till Harry fifth year where they told Ginny's family about their relationship. Though Harry never gave it to her hanging from his chest where his dog chain was hanging was an engagement ring meant only for Ginny Weasley. But the fact that he was a murderer of many and secretly a war was still being fought because even though the dark lord was dead he had left a reminder before Harry was even born of a darker more sinister force to reckon with. And to top it off Harry Potter wasn't a hundred percent for you see Harry Potter was slowly but surely dying a contribution to why he had never wanted to return. He had check with both muggle and magic medicine for a cure but with no avail. At the moment Harry was slowly dying from a sickness that attacks his heart, brain and cell function. A somewhat cancer that was worst than any because at the moment there was no cure only hope that it may disappear one day. Currently Harry was dealing with many struggles, battles from within a special group of death eaters that was slowly but progressing in growing. Harry needed to find out who was behind this the only problem is that the person in question doesn't get involve only give orders a smart move because the leader of the group will not cause harm for himself but to others.

Within his travels Harry had manage to meet up with his cousin Dudley who had accompanied him with his journey. Though they had never met eye to eye Harry knew that deep within Dudley was one of the most loyal friends and the only remaining family he got. During the war Dudley's parents had fairish from existence but not by magic thankfully but by a deal gone bad. It was all Dudley's fault and he couldn't get past it. At the time when they moved to Dudley's new school the people did not accept him to well and that's when he turned to drugs. He later regret it when he ran out of money and owed many that they one day came to their house and shot a bullet between the eyes of both his parents. When Harry heard about this he didn't know if he should feel happy or not but after looking at the way Dudley had reacted to their death he felt regret though for the early days of his life his uncle and aunt gave him hell. It has now been two and half years after the defeat of Voldemort and his friends had all manage to move on. Even Ginny seem to move on now dating Dean however he knows he had hurt them all deeply by his disappearance not even knowing if he was alive or dead. The final battle was caught in recording where he single handle massacred many death eaters though there are some who survive the fact is they all saw what he was capable and the battle the progressed after that between Voldemort and Harry did not help at all. Though he seemed to have a disadvantage at first having a broken arm as well as a swollen right eye along with many deep scars he pushed on and made Voldemort seem like a first year that had just gotten their wands. Voldemort release a powerful spell that was going for the kill and Harry manage to counter flipping into the air following the explosion and grinding a last powerful cut spell that slit the dark lords throat in half. Feeling all his energy drained he apparated to a safer distance where Dudley had cared for him.

Harry Potter looked upon the event going on below him where Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger had finally decided to tie the knot after so many years of running circles around each other. Harry grin to himself remembering all the good times they had with each other. At first it was decided that they would go with him to hunt down the horcrux however after Bill's wedding he disappear as if he never existed. Nobody knew where he had gone and Sirius and Lupin had looked all over for him looking for a trace at where they knew he had been but finding none. Harry had covered his track well.

Looking from the top of the Weasley's house under his father's old invisibility cloak he watch the event. He had earlier sneaked in his present at the stock of gifts that is filled upon the table hidden at the very back. They would later find it and hopefully it was a good start though Harry knows that they were both working with the Ministry of Magic and have great salary they were still living in an apartment and is expecting a child soon.

Harry would spend once a day after every two months that past to check out what had been happening with his extended family. It was the only time that reminds him of the fun time he has and makes his swollen heart that is filled with grief, pain and misery shrinks down. He smiled a little seeing Ginny walk towards the dance floor accompanied by Dean. He didn't want her to wait for him he had wanted her to live her life to the fullest instead of watching a miserable Harry that is due to die any minute- he couldn't live with himself if she had to go through all that pain with him. Of all the people he watched during that day every two months he had avoided seeing Ginny at all cost. He put a hand to his chest where the ring that was supposed to go to her finger was and traced his fingers around it. The only reminder of what could have been that he regretted the most. Harry quietly laid down- it was suppose to be his night off and any evil doers have to wait till later but a call from his cell phone said so otherwise. Sighing Harry maneuver his way down the house roof and walked towards an apparition spot on the where apparition spots are hard to look for due to all the house protection wards. Silently Harry walked towards the pond where he and Ginny as well as Hermione and the Weasley brothers spent their summer something he had not enjoyed for many years. Harry blame himself for many things that happened in the Wizard World however sometimes he wondered to himself if he had ever reach a point where he had done way too much.

Harry suddenly stop on his tracks noticing two figures sitting in the pond- these two figures was none other than Ginny and Dean. Harry gulped a little since apparition would mean that he would be notice and decided to wait to see if they are coming back to the party any time soon. However another part of him wanted to stay and see where Ginny's and Dean's relationship level have reached and if there is any chance where if Harry sickness ever goes away that he could return. He was soon in hearing distance from Ginny and Deans whispers being so close yet so far away Harry couldn't help but feel rather irrational in thought- part of him wanted to run to her and kiss her senseless but his pride as well as Dean told him otherwise. He had always kept his distance from his extended family where he couldn't really hear them rather see if their doing okay and right now he picked the wrong moment to listen in.

"Ginny" Dean said with a smile. "We'd been together for almost two years even more if you considered the time we were in Hogwarts and you really are the most beautiful women I have ever met."

Dean paused a minute and something told Harry that he did not want to listen to what was about to happen next. He was in an angle where he was looking at Dean and can slightly see Ginny's face which looked kind at confused at the moment. Harry has always been thick headed with romance but something told him that something big was going to happen and his heart stopped as a single tear came from his eyes towards his face. He knew exactly what was going to happen. He quickly wiped it away and continued to walk as Dean states…

"And I was just wondering if you would marry me?" Dean said as Harry heard this and started in an all out sprint to where no one could hear him. Harry couldn't help it as tears fell down his face. He hates to admit it but when he cried he always had done it alone- he never showed weakness to others but right now he felt weak to his knees as a panic attack suddenly reach his heart. He knew he had to get away before it had all gotten worst and he quickly apparated to where his steroids to keep his heart in normal pace was at.

_**Have not really decided if I should continue writing my other fanfiction or if I should try to do this one I have been really busy but I'm also intrigue of what people might think of this little story that I'm writing **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It was late in the morning and Hermione smiled at the feeling of having Ron's muscular arms wrapped up around her. She was content with the wedding though she had wished that the original best man of the wedding actually was around. Sighing as Ron kissed her naked back she looked up at the window to see that the sun was all the way up in the sky- something she doesn't usually do was sleep in however this was a special occasion to her and the planning as well as the party afterwards only made her body ache not to mention her first time in bed. She suddenly remember that she still have not written thank you cards for all the people that showed up and gave her presents for the wedding though her body was content at where it was currently she force herself to wake up. She heard as Ron mumbled something incoherently at the lost of her body heat as she walk towards the bathroom to take a shower. When she had gotten back she saw Ron awake with his shorts on as well as a t-shirt. She suddenly blushed as she looked at herself wearing Ron's undershirt with only her panties on. Suddenly she felt Ron get up aware of her surrounding now but determine to thank all the people that came she knew something that would convince Ron.

Ron slowly wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck thoroughly and carefully. "Ron not now but I promise later on if you're a good boy." Hermione said smiling.

Ron merely whimpered.

"We got to write thank you notes for all those who came as well as open the gifts I promise you will be well reward afterwards."

"Fine" Ron mumbled.

Getting downstairs at the new and improve Borrow they notice that everybody was awake as well as the twins, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Ron's and now Hermione's parents, as well as Ginny grinning downstairs. Hermione coming down prepare had the envelopes as well as many cards and a pen considering that quills are really last century and having to constantly re-ink was irksome. They started with the big ones spending almost a couple hours writing the people who gave them the presents working their way down till there was one last present in a small box. Reaching for it Hermoine was a little intrigue finding that it was not wrapped however there was a card attached to the box. Curios Hermoine opened the card.

"Congrats on the wedding seeing both of you running circles around each other were tiresome everybody saw what you two have not. You two deserve each other and may you cherish one another. I hope this will help you guys out- when you open the box it is a portkey to a destination and will take anyone within twenty feet to your real present congrats again and best wishes.

The card was printed from a computer and there was not a name stated on the paper. Hermione frown a little as she saw what was written.

"Ron read this" Hermione calmly stated.

Looking Ron also frowned a little not knowing what to expect if it was a trap or not they called Ron brothers as well as Ginny and their parents to accompany them towards the destination. Wands ready Hermione opened the box and they were swiftly transported. Looking around confused they saw a cozy three storied house with a big front lawn as well as a lake near the right of them- looking up confused Hermione slowly looked at the box to see a set of keys as well as a note. Grabbing the note to read Hermione read out loud.

"I hope you liked it if not you can just resell or something in the box you will find a two set of keys as well as the deed to the land with both your names entrust in the deed."

Amaze at what they were seeing Hermione suddenly noticed that the house wasn't far from where she and Ron was currently working passing by it a couple of times and looking around her she saw that no house was near them and that many powerful protection charms was set.

Suddenly realizing what they were seeing tears rolled down her eyes.

"Ron this is our home now" Hermione said giving him a hug. However something still lingered in her mind. "I wonder who gave this to us."

She looked at Ron trying to comprehend what was happening and when he finally realized a smile came to his face. The whole family was intrigue on what was happening and soon realized that this house was in fact the new wedded couples couldn't help but smile amongst themselves.

"Good graces who ever gave this to you must have spent a fortune!" Mrs. Weasley stated.

Ginny looked around. "Could we explore it" she asked excitedly.

"Why the bloody hell not." Ron said with a content smile gracing his face.

The Weasley family now found themselves in a muggle café shop as well that's connected to a restaurant- during the night talented musician perform as well as poets and famous author who comes by every now and then. Books was all around the place ready for purchasing which Hermione immediately checked out as the Weasley family found themselves in a table near the stage.

"So this is what a café shop I wonder what kind of beverages they serve up here" Mr. Weasley mused.

It was a good time for the family as they all tried different drinks each as well as the many entries they had. Hermione thanked herself for thinking ahead and replacing wizard money to muggle money. She looked up to notice a man that has similar characteristics to Dudley come up stage.

"Hello everybody thank you all for coming tonight here at _Harleys Books and Café _I hope everyone is having a good time. Tonight we have a very special performance from our once a month singer that could have been signed a long time ago."

As they heard this many girls started to chant and excited commotion started. The Weasley wondered what was going on as Ginny was lost on her own thought messing with her hands when she heard a voice that suddenly made her look up. It was vaguely familiar and she tried her best to try to remember but to no avail.

"Good evening" the person. "I hope everybody is having a great night. My name is Evan Jameson I'll be singing a couple of songs. The first song I will be singing is "Before I let you go" by Freestyle. Then the next song I will be singing will be "Just a Dream" by Nelly. It is both edited to fit my situation a little more and both are acoustic version of the original. I'll also be singing songs that some people requested that I may know the lyrics too so some suggestions are recommended. Well here goes nothing I hope everyone likes it."

Ginny looked at the stage to try to identify the person singing however it looked like she had never met the person before. With blondish green hair that seemed messy, a red bandanna tied around his forehead, a deep scar that runs from the top of his left eyebrow to part of his face as well as his blue eyes. Though she can't place a finger she suddenly felt a lot safer and the atmosphere seemed so shallow that she couldn't breathe- only one person could make her feel this way and the Wizard Community as well as the Ministry of Magic considered him dead.

I can still remember yesterday  
>We were so in love in a special way<br>And knowing that you love me  
>Made me feel, oh, so right<p>

Ginny suddenly looked up. His voice was mesmerizing looking around she noticed that the singer also had gotten her families attention. The voice they were hearing was filled with so much emotion but listening to it Ginny couldn't help but feel her heart skip a couple of beats. The song in many ways connected towards her and Harry's situation. She looked around to see girls all around the café give the singer the dreamy look. 

But now I feel lost,  
>Don't know what to do<br>Each and every day I think of you  
>Holdin' back the tears<br>I'm trying with all my might  
>Because I've gone and left you<br>Standin' all alone  
>And I know I've got to face<br>Tomorrow on my own  
>But baby<br>Before I let you go  
>I want to say I love you<br>I hope that you're listenin'  
>'coz it's true, baby, oh yeah<br>You'll be forever in my heart  
>And I know that no one else will do<br>So before I let you go  
>I want to say "I love you"<p>

Something release in Ginny's heart as she felt tears trickle down her face. She couldn't help it everything seemed so emotionally intact. She felt everything- the words, the lyrics but most importantly she felt the pain that lingers within the singer voice. She was in an emotional turmoil that she couldn't control all the emotions she felt when Harry left in his seventh year.

_Harry eyes bore on to Ginny's. He was caught dead on with a backpack with all his belongings shrink down to size to make his journey more "pleasant". Originally Hermione and Ron was suppose to come with him but losing them was something he couldn't comprehend with and can't live knowing he was the reason they died. Only thing he could do is put the Wizarding World's problem in his shoulder and accomplish the task in hand to find all the horcruxes and destroy them. _

"_Please Harry, don't leave" Ginny said as tears became apparent on her beautiful face._

_Harry walked closer and wiped the tears away and exhaled. "Ginny I have to do this alone-"_

"_No you don't you have people the thoroughly care about you and you're just pushing them away. You always have to be so fucking noble that it sickens me sometimes because there are times that I don't think you will ever come back. Harry I love you so much that it hurts. Knowing that you may not come back kills me Harry. If you leave now don't expect me to wait because I will not go though that pain."_

_Harry slowly closed his eyes before looking at her. "I don't expect you to wait. Just live your life to the fullest- live it for both of us."_

"_Harry please don't do this please don't go. If I die I'll be happy knowing that I'm with you till the end." _

_Harry smiled as he quotes a scene in Titanic with his interpretation to make it more unique. "Listen. The war will end and I may or may not survive but, you're gonna go on and make lots of babies, and you're gonna watch them grow. You're gonna die an old an old lady warm in her bed, but not while you have to endure a war and may get yourself killed I want you to be safe because you mean the world to me. Do you understand me?"_

_And like that before Ginny could even blink Harry Potter was gone. _

Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked closer to the singer intrigue with the emotions in his voice. The family watched her but did nothing as they felt that this was some sort of release and it was her way of letting a certain someone go.

I wish that it could be  
>Just like before<br>I know I could've given you  
>So much more<br>Even though I know  
>You've given me all your love<br>I miss your smile, I miss your kiss  
>Each and every day I reminisce<br>'coz baby it's you  
>That I'm always dreamin' of<br>Because I've gone and left you  
>Standin' all alone<br>And I know i've got to face  
>Tomorrow on my own<br>But baby

Before I let you go  
>I want to say I love you<br>I hope that you're listenin'  
>'coz it's true, baby, oh yeah<br>You'll be forever in my heart  
>And I know that no one else will do<br>So before I let you go  
>I want to say "I love you"<p>

Ginny smiled a little remembering all the good times she had with Harry. Even though he had never told her that he loves her she felt it in every touch he gives her or whenever his eyes looked at her with all the care in the world. It took her a year before she actually got to the point where she lived her life but there was always hope that Harry would someday be back by her side even now that she was engaged she still hopes that she could see one glimpse of him. Dean was amazing however he wasn't Harry. Dean has been through it with her though he did not really do anything but tried to go out with her he was always there a constant reminder of what Harry wasn't a part of.

Letting love go is never easy  
>But I love you so<br>That's why I set you free  
>I know someday, somehow<br>I'll find a way  
>To leave it all behind me<br>Guess it wasn't meant to be  
>But baby<br>Before I let you go  
>I want to say I love you<br>I hope that you're listenin'  
>'coz it's true, baby, oh yeah<br>You'll be forever in my heart  
>And I know that no one else will do<br>So before I let you go  
>I want to say...<br>So before I let you go  
>I want to say "I love you"<p>

Dean and Ginny had their moments some happy some just plain out gruesome however he always came back and that only made Ginny respect him even more. They had their good times and even though he wasn't Harry Ginny felt like she could actually love him thoroughly though part of her soul always calls Harry's name. She always wondered why whenever she hears Harry's name she feels like her stomach flutter, why he was always the first thing she thinks about when she goes to wakes up as well as why he was the last thing she thinks about when she goes to sleep. Part of the reason why Dean and she have their arguments was because Ginny's heart was never set on him. However as time passes by she feels more and more about Dean though it was never an instant click like her and Harry. However she had always wondered why she always compare Dean to Harry or Harry to Dean but mostly why Harry have the tendency to go to her mind. He had hurt her bad and sometimes she wondered why had Harry always have to endure through everybody's pain and misery and why she could never just hate him.

The musician's guitar stopped playing and he looked towards the audience. For a moment he see's redhead and his mind lingered of all that could have been. He endured way too much for everybody else and he never seemed to have any happy moments set on him. Harry thought to himself he could have had it all however some things are just set as it is. However much he wants to destiny always sets a toll on him that sometimes he just want it all to end. Why was he the only person that has to endure to all the pain and misery for everybody else? Why was he the only one capable of doing this entire gruesome task that nobody else wants to do? And why was it him that can never get a happy ending and is set to failure always? Even when the Wizarding World knew he was alive he was always judge, even after he set the world free and that retched devil, even now that he is considered dead and as good as with the sickness that envelopes him daily something that enables him to go home. He can't even talk to his Godfather because he only brings pain and misery something he doesn't want anybody to ever endure.

For a moment he could have swore he had seen Ginny's face however he was drawn out again by the crowd's cheers. He didn't originally plan on being as famous as he was in his cousin's Dudley's restaurant one day he was just so much in pain and wanted a release and that's when Dudley suggested to sing it out. He had been practicing guitar since he was eleven and was always fascinated by the instrument and continued practicing in secrecy even Ginny didn't know he played. The guitar was one thing that really had gotten him away from his pain by losing himself to the music because however many times he messed up or however many times he miss a note he could always continue on or start over. So getting up the stage and borrowing a guitar he played and played as well as sing when he sought it was appropriate too.

"Thank you I hoped that everyone enjoyed it. My next song is well something I always wondered what ifs situation. I lost the love of my life and this song reminds me that if I take no action whatsoever it will just end. I encourage for all those guys or ladies to persevere and not give up and to keep trying because you really never know how it feels when they are gone." He gave the crowd a small smile before playing his guitar to the beginning of the song. He paused a moment before singing

I was thinking about her  
>Thinking bout me<br>Thinkin bout us  
>What we gunna be<br>Open my eyes, Yeah  
>it was only just a dream<br>So I travel back  
>down that road<br>Will I come back  
>No one knows<br>I realize  
>It was only just a dream<p>

Ginny looked up. She knew the song and the song did in fact change- it somewhat reminded her of Harry. She looked more closely at the stranger only noticing that if he was Harry he had changed his appearance tremendously that he was beyond recognizable.

I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement  
>Number one spot, Now she find her a replacement<br>I swear now I can't take it  
>Knowing somebody's got my baby<br>Now you ain't around, baby I can't think  
>I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring<br>Cuz I can still feel it in the air  
>See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair<br>My lover, My life, My shawty, his future wife  
>I left her, She's tied<br>Cuz I knew that it just ain't right

Ginny gasp a moment and feels expose now. She felt her left hand at where her ring was now placed at. Suddenly a heavy feeling was sinking on her if this was in fact Harry she wondered why he would know this it had only happened yesterday- her logic pointed that out but at the moment she felt that this person singing was Harry. Around the time before his sudden disappearance from the fighting scene that was caught in video she and Dean had started to go steady. Though the relationship wouldn't have worked if Harry had returned she had still started going out with Dean. However no one knew that she was now engaged so she threw it way in the back of her mind and continued to listen intently.

I was thinking about her  
>Thinking bout me<br>Thinkin bout us  
>What we gunna be<br>Open my eyes, Yeah  
>it was only just a dream<br>So I travel back  
>Down that road yeah<br>Will I come back  
>No one knows<br>I realize Yeah  
>It was only just a dream<br>When I be ridin' man I swear I see your face at every turn  
>Trying to get my usher on but I can't let it burn<br>And I just hope she know that she the only one I yearn for  
>More and more, I miss her, when will I learn<br>Didn't give her all I have  
>I guess now I got my payback<br>Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby  
>HEY, she was so easy to love<br>But wait, I guess her love wasn't enough  
>I'm going through it every time that I'm alone<br>And now I'm wishin' wishin' she'd pick up the phone  
>But she made a decision that she wanted to move on<br>Cause I was wrong

Harry remember all the times he had with Ginny she had always had faith in him- first one to always believe in him and know what he had intended even though at times he didn't. He missed the special moments that they both have had and wondered all the things that could have happen instead of knowing she was engage to someone other than him. Ginny was always down to earth that's one of the contribution why Harry had always felt she was special.

I was thinking about her  
>Thinking bout me<br>Thinkin bout us  
>What we gunna be<br>Open my eyes, Yeah  
>it was only just a dream<br>So I travel back  
>Down that road<br>Will I come back  
>No one knows<br>I realize Yeah  
>It was only just a dream<p>

His eyes slowly felt a lot heavier as his heart thumped faster. The only times that Harry would ever feel complete again was in a dream where Ginny would sometimes make her grace known to him- and those were few times because he would mostly have nightmares about his past that he couldn't control as he thought thoroughly and regretted his action. He stared off at the crowd as he took song requests.

_**I decided to post this earlier than expected AKA just a bit of information I'm not a native English speaker even if I am residing in America a great nation and proud to say that this year I actually got my citizenship but just some info though my work does need a lot of work only contributes to the fact that I type down everything and not really read it afterwards with some encouraging I will correct my input with the first chapter as well as this one however I know I'm making excuses and yea I may not be the best writer out there but I still like coming up with stories and though I will often get someone that doesn't like what their reading I will in fact keep continuing because hey you have your right with your own judgments and I got mine.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Glancing, Harry made himself towards the back of the café. It was like this every time he had perform, he would make his way to the back of the café where most of the performers would get ready to make their way up the stage to see if they could get a record signing or get recognize as a talent. After every performance Harry always felt as normal as could be- actually not having to worry about anything else. He had some people talk to him after performing some of his originals- some wants a record deal with him as others wants him to lead sing for their band however Harry didn't want the spotlight. He just wanted to have something he could look forward to and not taken from him like everything else in his life. He just wanted to be Harry.

"You did a good job Evans" Dudley said as he smirk giving a little patting his cousin in the back.

"All in a day's work" Harry said grinning a little however falling towards the chair. He felt tired is an understatement for him now. Every day had been a struggle for him since he had got out of the dreadful war and always having to fight once he discovered the underground information of Death Eaters working to accomplish what Voldemort has not.

"Harry I just want to say thanks- you really helped me out. I know I was terrible with you growing up but I just want you to know I really appreciate it and you're a true family- one of the only ones I have left now."

"It's all good Dudley- you did a great job and you're making a profit on the investment I made."

"I still don't get why you won't let me pay you back for it even if it's just monthly I mean you did so much for me all ready."

"Money is nothing but a thing. It can't buy happiness but it can distract you" Harry states as he tried to rearrange his hair to look presentable.

"You know it's not very nice leaving your fans hanging. You always just walk backstage after you perform your last song- always saying thank you before you go. You could at least talk to some- maybe find a nice girl or two."

"It's not that easy" Harry stated as he took a water bottle taking the cap off before he took a well deserve drink.

Moments of silence later a knock came. Dudley being the owner opened the door to let two girls- one with red hair and one with brown bushy hair. Harry having his back turned from the scene didn't notice as they made their way to the room and Dudley had to go check what was happening with the latest performance as well as if the people he hired was doing their job smirking to himself thinking Harry might get lucky.

"Not the easy, eh?" Dudley said smirking to himself as he made his way back to the front.

"Mister Jameson" the brown hair girl asked.

Harry froze a moment- the voice sounded familiar. Turning around he stared in disbelief thinking he had been discovered as he saw Ginny and Hermione Weasley. Getting his edge back Harry decided to play it cool and act even if he was terrible at it like one of those cocky rock stars he sometimes see on television of course also keeping his cool side.

"Yes" Harry asked making his voice sound a little force- however he added one of those smiles to make him seem more believable.

"We just wanted to say that you did a fantastic job and your songs are very heartfelt." Hermione stated looking at Harry as if he was a book.

Harry knew that face they both were trying to see if he was in fact Harry Potter because his performance had left a reminder of the old Harry Potter. Hell the first two songs he sang was about Ginny so he wasn't too surprise if Hermione figured it out since she was Ginny's best friend. Having no idea how to play this one off Harry merely nodded not trusting his voice because it might get recognize.

"We were wondering what made your performance so emotional." The redhead states saying something for the first time.

Harry looked at her before stating. "Things happened and changes sometimes for the better sometimes for the worst. I guess it just wasn't meant to be and it took a toll on me."

Harry smiled to himself succeeding in hiding his voice as well as not really lying and at the same time not being too truthful. Harry casually looked down to Ginny's left hand recognizing the ring at once.

"Congrats, whoever the guy you're getting married too to having a gorgeous bride to be and congrats to you too." Harry said as he casually looked at the girls left hand Hermione's hand of course have the engagement ring as well as the wedding ring. "How long have you and your husband been together?" Harry asked acting casual.

"Wait Ginny your engaged?" Hermione asked startled by the new information.

Harry smiled to himself- even better he had found a way to escape the awkward situation. "Well since you two have so much to talk about I should really get going. Good luck- and I am serous whoever the dude you're marrying should be lucky to have a beautiful, loving, amazing, fun girl like you. I should know." Harry whispered to himself before realizing that Ginny was within listening range.

'Shit' Harry thought having said to much. It took a second for Ginny to comprehend what he had said however by that time Harry was out the door looking for Dudley.

"Ginny, since when have you been engaged?" Hermione asked suddenly catching Ginny's attention.

"Just recently- hey where did Evans go?" Ginny asked.

"He went out but I really have no idea where." Hermione said. "But we should really get your wedding planned I mean-"

"Can we talk about this later I mean we don't even have a date set yet," Ginny said as she followed her clue to where the mysterious guy that Evan Jameson is. Hermione curios to what Ginny was so worked out about followed as well.

After a ten minutes of looking around the restaurant as well as the shop and café they decided to step outside.

"So did you know those two girls?" A voice said from the background.

"Yes" said a voice that they recognize right away belonged to Evan Jameson.

The two girls than heard a lighter then smell the stench of tobacco burning. "Lucky looked like you had it pretty good down at that school of yours."

"I guess so. Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure thing- so any improvements in your health I mean you really haven't been going to the doctors as you should. Knowing you always avoid going to the doctor and try to be mister macho man or something. Plus you seem to be smoking every time it's just you and me."

"No it's still the same no improvements whatsoever. And it wouldn't be too bad if I drop dead since then I can actually be happy and not do what I'm expected to do." Evan said as he sighed taking another drag.

"Hey what's wrong why are you talking all this nonesense?"

"Just life- it always been the same for me- though there were some happy times and I can't really tell you what I'm doing now since it might endanger you or something. Hey I'm just going to go ahead and go- take care of yourself, alright? Don't get too drunk or something I got a lot of investigation left to do."

"You're not making any sense but you take care- alright Harry?"

"I'll be fine probably." And with that they heard the apparition sound.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and stared open mouthed. They didn't even know that they were followed by Ron who also listened intently to what was going on. He looked at the two girls and back at the guy who he recognized as Dudley- Harry's cousin. The girls froze as they turned around to see Ron. With a couple of step forward he started to walk towards Dudley before the girls could even respond and lifted the boy up by his collar.

"HEY what the fuck are you doing!" Dudley complained. "Let me go before I call the cops."  
>"You listen and you listen good- you will tell me where Harry lives or I will beat the living mess out of you or by god help me I will-" Ron was interrupted as Hermione was there trying to calm him down.<p>

"Ron calmed down and let's has a rational talk with him I'm sure he would cooperate." Hermione said however Ginny had other thoughts as she took her wand out and used a spell to knock Dudley out cold.

"What you do that for?" Ron asked awestruck.

"Just shut up and help me apparate him back to your house." Ginny states as she examine her work however having many thoughts floating around her head.

_**So what do you think…I'm really curios please do comment since I have no idea except one that it is actually a good story worth continuing.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Dudley woke up noticing he was not in Kansas anymore or at least his house or his business. Dizzy yet head strong he noticed that his surrounding was a room with elegance and way too classy for his taste. His eyesight was still a little blur that when it came back he noticed two girls and a boy staring at him intently.

"Where the fuck am I and you had no reason to attack me!" Dudley exclaimed furious at the occurrence.

"You're in our house and you better be glad that I didn't knock you out senseless though the Bat Bogey Hex if performed by The redhead girl is knocked out senseless thing as well." The boy said. "Now I demand to know how you brainwash Harry to thinking an idiot like you is trustworthy."

"Damn Harry sure knows how to pick the lot to be his friends though I must admit that you know how to make a guy feel welcome." Dudley said with venom in his voice.

"Just tell us where Harry is so I can beat him senseless as well."

"I wish I knew but he doesn't stay in just one spot he moves around a lot. I guess you can say that his job isn't really best quality work doesn't pay much."

"Are you implying that Harry is an ill-like man (hoe) from the street or something because I will let you know that-" the brown hair girl said speaking for the first time.

"Wow cool your horses lady I didn't say anything that would imply that. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"But I thought he work for you" the redhead girl said for the first time.

"Please he practically own the business he paid for it saying it was just some investment. Anytime I try to pay him anything he just turns it down his just so naïve sometimes that I'll miss him when..." Suddenly Dudley's atmosphere changed- he seemed less sarcastic as if he was deep in thought.

"Miss him when?" Hermione questioned jumping on the opportunity.

Just as it appeared Dudley's sorrowful attitude vanish in an instant. "What the hell do you mean I didn't say shit. So if you don't mind I have a business to close down for the day- you might have ruined me it's a good thing I have other people closing the shop down. What the bloody hell time is it anyway?"

Suddenly a punch was thrown at Dudley and it collided right on his right cheek. Dudley was expecting it to come from the redhead man however it surprised him to know it was thrown but the redhead mad looking- crazed, lunatic red head lady that dared to hexed him.

"What the bloody hell is that for?"

"For you not cooperating you bastard! For more than two years everybody that loved him thought he was dead. That he wasn't coming back. We had no clue to go with to actually trace him only a stupid muggle video showing how he was hit with spell and how he hit back. Every time he was hit I died a little bit each time those two might have been his best friend but what me and Harry shared was something special- I loved him please just fucking cooperate." The redhead girl exclaimed as tears freely flowed down her face.

Dudley stared at the broken down girl- he knew that giving them information may release some of the pressure building up but he also knew part of the truth and this part of the truth was what mattered in why he shouldn't tell them any information and be vague about it. Should he tell them that 'Hey yea Harry Potter is alive but guess what! His dying can you believe it! It's so wonderful! We can now watch him die together any by the way his probably fighting daily and he also probably starve himself because let's face it his skinny as fuck and while I'm ranting on about him I'm glad that he replace them dorky glasses with contacts'. The truth wasn't something just to praise about. Something gave Dudley the feeling that Harry was risking his life again in a daily bases. It doesn't usually happen only about three times that Harry came to Dudley's doorstep in the middle of the night with his t-shirt tore off; his face was not even recognizable with blood crawling down from the top of his head all the way where to his sneakers. What was worst was the look in Harry's green eyes- it was like he was there but not really and as Dudley had cleaned his wound in the best of his abilities his eyes wouldn't come back for days even weeks at a time. However at that time Dudley was just a little glad because at the moment he was safe- Harry was his only remaining family left and every time he disappeared off somewhere there was a huge chance he wasn't coming back. However as soon as he came back off to where he had drifted off too his panic attack kicks in and all hell broke loose because there was no denying Harry was in pain. However hard he tries to hide it the look in his eyes say's it all there was no denying it- he was terrified to die. Dudley knew that Harry- as well as everybody else was as normal as anyone could get. However they made him look in the papers that Harry sometimes brings he knew Harry was reaching his limit. And judging from his appearance without the brave mask on was a pale boy who had reached his limit and any second now he could die. However much Harry denies it or accepts it the truth was he wasn't going to be living for much longer. Sometimes Dudley wonders why Harry just wouldn't stop and take a break from it all- he didn't really have to do whatever it was he was doing. Dudley owed Harry his life- Harry had help Dudley make a hundred and eighty degree turn with his life when Dudley had been living on the streets. And as much as Dudley owes Harry- Harry still doesn't want anyone to bear his pain. Because Dudley respected Harry too much he knew Harry wanted his friends to have a happy life. He knew that if Harry had too he would rather them hate him than be sad.

"You wouldn't want me too. Some things are better left unsaid." Dudley states with a deadly tone that said it all. That didn't keep the red head male quiet as anger overtook him.

"What is it, huh? That Harry is probably fucking some slut senselessly right now. That his getting super drunk or high as fuck. That he probably-" Ron spit however that was as far as he said as Dudley's fist connected squarely on Ron's jaw knocking out at the least one tooth.

"Don't talk about him like you know the information I know. I only know the tip of the iceberg and it's to terrifying to say because right now he could be dead. I won't know because he tries to keep the pain bundle up for himself. That as much as it hurts him and probably kills him he probably pretended to be dead just to make you guys happy-"

"What do you mean he pretended to be dead just to make us happy! He had hurt us all when he disappeared off thinking that we were better off without him and-" The redhead girl attempted to say however was interrupted.

"I said way too much anyway. You wouldn't understand- you people thinking he was dead is keeping you from the pain. I don't see much yet I know that seeing him struggle to keep going is much worse than thinking he was dead. Get your facts straight and I would suggest you to ignore that you saw him because if words to describe his situation can kill you all be dead." Dudley said not knowing that the figure of speech he made was almost at the point of the truth. Kill…

_**Please do comment I hope everybody that read this story likes it I'm not really too sure though cause I only have gotten a couple of comments. Please criticize any mistake you see in my story to let me know what I should improve or what I have going. **_


	5. Chapter 5: Not Sure

Chapter 5: Not Sure

Harry woke up with very unfamiliar surroundings. He was used to this- being captured; escaping, being too tired or wounded to move and just finding a spot to lie down and sleep had been his everyday life for the past four years. Sure he had stayed at some places at times but with Hogwarts being an exception as well as Sirius living quarters even the Weasley's wild house but he never truly had a home he could call his own. For him staying at one place for too long would only endanger life. Even after the war when he was recovering from his injury there wasn't really a place he stayed. Money was no problem- but something was always missing. After months and now years of being an idiot only one face keeps appearing on his mind over and over again; he always ignores this feeling however the temptation of feeling her soft skin under his touch or the way his lips feels against her was somewhere he could just forget all the pain and sorrow and just feel at home. However things always get in the way whether it was his injury, illness or the underground missions he had discovered that the Death Eaters were running. Something big was going down and he couldn't risk endangering Ginny's life because as long as she was happy- he was happy even though it was painful sometimes to see Ginny with Dean knowing that he has way more chance than he would probably ever stand. Call it selfish but every time Harry saw Dean laid his hands on Ginny when he was taking his break from being undercover he couldn't help it when his blood boils or the protectiveness he feels about her- that if Dean hurt even a single piece of strand on Ginny's hair that Harry wouldn't hesitate to jump in and beat Dean painfully down till he was begging for him to stop. Ginny hunted Harry's being. When his asleep he dreams about her most of the times- her lips, her touch, her entire being is what Harry missed the most.

He stretched and got ready for his day in the trails hoping he could capture one of the Death Eaters so he had some ideas what the hell was going on. He knew when they got the chance and the power that they would start a third war and it was something he was trying to prevent. He had magically written letters that would arrive to Sirius if his heart stopped beating about the information he had received. His memory would also be sent some importance things he had been doing with the defeat of Voldemort as well as the trails he had been following. So far his heart haven't stopped beating as of yet but there was close moments and he knew that if his stopped even for a minute that it would be sent- so far it came from .99… seconds from stopping and he felt his memories almost start to leave however he grab for a single strand of life and manage to survive the encounter. Harry couldn't count how many times he had came to death- he can't count how many times he cheated it and he knew if the Grim Reaper exist that he would be glad when Harry finally dies. He smiled at the invisibility cloak knowing the story that could be behind it- that death himself might have made it and it was passed on for generations.

He grab his belongings as he made the transaction towards where he knew the death eaters camped out examining escape routes if it was needed. He smiled to himself thinking he would have made a hell of an Auror if the ministry wasn't so corrupted. He knew the stories behind the articles they have been putting out and was disappointed of how terrible they had made him look. He had done so much for them and they had put him down to his lowest not even honoring the freedom he did and was currently doing for them. He wondered what it would be like if he came back and made one of the stories they put out true about him stunning the Minister of Magic- he laughed at the idea. It was partially true a group of Death Eaters had made their way to the Minister home and he battled them- one of the stuns that the Death Eaters had made was deflected by him and hit the Minister right in the ass.

If you ignore the situation some of the stuff in Harry's life could be considered funny. He had many encounters that would make a funny movie maybe even a parody (Author laughs at his own joke). Within a blink of an eye he spotted the group of Death Eaters as they chatted around the camp fire. Something was off and he could feel it. Somehow every time he had this gut feeling something bad always happen and Harry being Harry his bravery counters any thoughts of fear that might have lingered in his head. With his invisibility cloak he made his way to the group putting a silence charm around his movements.

"Are you sure about this?" he heard one of the Death Eaters asked.

"Yea in a couple of months the boss will come out of hiding. He says that the third war will be starting really soon. Only way this could get foiled is if Harry Potter shows up but something tells me that the boss is expecting this and has a way around the situation."

Harry's thought wondered that he did not see that someone made their way across his path and abruptly bumped into him forcing the invisibility cloak to fall off. For once he was glad that he dyed his hair because the reaction he got from the group was not as expected and the whole event looked as if he fell out of the bushes. Harry in an instant was dodging spells that was being thrown at him- yup a regular day of being Harry Potter. Harry dove rolling as he got his invisibility cloak and vanish into thin air, something told him that this was not looking to well. Within a blink of an eye Harry manage to pull out his wand from his pocket an eye the people as he hid behind a tree. Not wanting his invisibility cloak to be damaged he hanged it up and prepared himself to attack. At once he emptied his mind of any thoughts as he let instinct take over.

Observing his surroundings he noticed that most of the group was original death eaters; he wondered to himself how they manage to survive the attack he planned thoroughly to take care of the second war and put it all to rest. Eyeing his adversary he noticed that there were approximately thirty take or give one or two. As he made himself known he dodge roll as he threw ten quick spells each hitting there mark. In an instant ten members were down on the ground knocked out. He rolled his way to a tree which he abruptly made a quidditch style spin using his feet and threw five spells each hitting its mark before he even landed on his feet. Quickly hiding behind a tree as spells were being thrown in each direction he apparated to the far end of the death eaters and threw another ten spells each knocking out it's intended target however Harry did not notice as one of the death eaters sent an eerie spell his way hitting Harry square on his chest. Instantly Harry noticed this was the spell he had used to Draco back when he discovered Snape's old potions book and quickly used a healing spell. Harry knelt down quickly throwing five spells each landing on its mark to knock out the rest of the death eaters. Harry quickly felt the pain as it reached all the way to its spine as he was hit in the back as he threw a quick spell to knock out the last remaining Death Eaters. Quickly he gathered his energy as he apparated the thirty death eaters he captured knowing full well that he will not be well enough to actually integrate them into the Ministry of Magic's Auror division. One of the things Harry managed to learn is apparating objects or anything to another place without having to apparate himself. Harry knelt down on all fours as he tried to recover however as time goes on he felt himself slip into the world of unconscious.

As Ron entered the Auror building he abruptly came to a stop as he noticed thirty unconscious death eaters lying on the floor. His first reaction was to run out screaming like a girl however he slowly swallowed his impulse and took his wand out examining the bodies.

Being new to the Auror department he did not suspect that this happen on a daily biases being the first in the building he quickly ran back where he had saw the head Auror when he first enter the Ministry of Magic. Finding him he was out of breathe as he tried to explain but his explanation though a little vague got through.

"Death Eaters in Auror department all unconscious- can't breathe." Ron said as he collapsed on the ground trying to catch his breath. For the first time he noticed that this was Hermione's department where everybody in the Ministry reports their finding. As the Head of Aurors made his way to his department with other well known Aurors Ron smiled as he got a hug from his lovely wife.

"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yea I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you Mione. I think I have to make my way back to my department I'll let you know if something comes up." Ron states.

"Be careful," Hermione states looking worried.

"Don't worry I will."

"When you say not to worry that's when I worry the most." Hermione said smiling a little however still having the worried eyes. Ron making his way up gently planted a kiss on Hermione's cheeks than gave her a wink before making his way out back to his department.

…

The integration was quickly summed up. Most of the Death Eaters had noticed that they were attack by what appeared like Harry Potter. The other Auror's quickly laughed it out stating that Potter had been dead since taking out the Dark Lord however Ron frowned as he heard this.

"I'm telling you we will get our revenge. I don't know how Potter survived but our new leader will ensure the destruction of the magical world!" exclaimed a Death Eater that had been in wanted posters all throughout the Wizarding world.

The other Auror laughed at this while others was a little stress having just gotten out of one war.

Ron frowned. He had an idea now why Harry was doing what he was doing. He was fighting another war alone…

…

Hermione frowned as she watched her husband make his way towards her. Ron looked stress and a little worry.

"Ron what's wrong?" Hermione questioned.

"Not here and I don't feel like repeating so let's go to my parents house, dad should all ready be off."

After apparating towards his parents' household the couple quickly noticed that there was an outing of some sort. Then they realize that this was the anniversary of the death of the Dark Lord. Most of the Order of the Phoenix was gathered around chatting including Lupin and Sirius who was grouped up with Ron's father chatting idly.

Ron and Hermione made their way towards the group and the chatting died down.

"I have an announcement," Ron said as he noticed that Ginny and Dean made their way to the front.

The rest of the chatting was halted.

"I have some rather odd news and some may or may not believe what I'm about to say." Ron paused as the attention was quickly drawn towards him. "A weird event happened a while ago in the Auror department that led me to believe that another war may be in our hands. This morning around seven, thirty Death Eaters all knocked out suddenly appear in the Auror department."

Ron didn't mention he almost screamed like a girl. He glanced at Hermione.

"When they finally regained consciousness we questioned them and one state through truth potion that a new leader had appeared for the Death Eaters," at this some gasp. "Another has also stated that it seems that they were knocked out by none other than Harry Potter."

Ron glanced at Ginny whose face was mixed with emotions which was quickly covered by her neutral face.

"Now some of you may be thinking that Harry Potter had died but an event with his cousin leads me and some others to believe that's not the case. And in conclusion there may be another war leading up I'm not all too sure but if that is the case I want my family and friends ready."

The look of mixed emotions was in everyone's face.

_Sorry for the late update been busy with college and everything. I'll try to update as much as I can and again please leave some comments makes a writer day if you do . _


End file.
